In recent years, it comes to be increased that an antenna element which receives radio waves in digital television broadcasting and digital radio broadcasting, etc. is arranged in a position which is so much close to transmission lines of electrical signals such as an audio signal and a power source. In Patent Literature 1, an antenna cable in which a core wire of a coaxial line is used as transmission lines of an audio signal, and a shield line (outer conductor) of the coaxial line is made to function as the antenna element has been described.